Appreciative Love
by DTBSpecialist
Summary: All Gin had planned on doing was helping a woman pick up her fruit- little did he know he was going to end up taking care of her daughter for a day, which turned into a week, which turned into a month, which turned into a year...which left her heartbroken in the end, but boy was it an unforgettable year. He was there one moment and gone the next. [GinxOC][Rating may change]
1. The Day She Dropped the Apples

_Appreciative Love_

_Chapter One: The Day she Dropped the Apples_

_Warning: Language, Possible Violence, Drinking, Possible Sexual Themes_

_(Follows Canon Episodes, Not Filler...Probably)_

* * *

Gin had to admit, he liked walking the streets of the World of the Living. It was just so fun watching the rats scurry around as if there were a snake wrapped around all of their necks or chasing them all around. It was an incredibly amusing sight and Gin wasn't one to deny himself the things that he found amusing...most of the time, anyways.

Still, Gin couldn't help but wonder how so many Soul Reapers took an interest in these creatures. There was nothing particularly interesting about them, they all had the same expression, there wasn't nearly as much diversity among them as there was in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo and there certainly wasn't that liveliness Gin was looking for. Sure there were druggies and junkies; prostitutes and strippers, but what good were they to Gin? He'd had his fair share of love and it was far too much for a man like him to handle.

As he walked along the not-so-pristine streets of the inadequate world he kicked a rock or two, a can here and there.

_Ain't that illegal here? _He wondered. Gin watched as a car zoomed by him, blowing his hair and robe around him. He didn't appreciate all the smoke in the air from the cars mufflers, but then again, who did? Who appreciated much of anything anymore?

_Take away all them fancy gizmos and I bet all ah them kids'd be runnin' back home cryin'. Then they'll appreciate somethin'. Ungrateful bastards._ Sure, Gin was cynical, but after all the things he'd seen could you blame him? He was appreciative of many things he'd seen, but too often they left mental (or physical) scars, another thing Gin wasn't too fond of.

Gin looked across the street and seen a woman carrying a crate of apples. The red and green fruits were falling all over the place as the rather young woman tried to keep the crate up with her knee while simultaneously trying to keep more apples from being lost. Gin's grin widened at the sight. Poor woman. But then something happened.

She looked at him.

Not the "I'm just looking your way" kind of look; the "I can see you" kind of look. The woman gave Gin a strange look (probably because of the way he was dressed) and then completely dropped the crate. Gin being the kind (sarcasm), sweet (sarcasm again), and curious (right!) soul he was, he walked over to what he assumed was the woman's lawn and began picking up apple, dusting them off as he went. Gin gathered as many apples as he could in his arms and then took them over to woman who was on her knees picking up apples and dropping them in the wooden box.

"Here ya go!" Gin said, a little too excited to be interacting with a human. The woman looked up at him with wide, brown eyes. Then she smiled.

"Thank you, sir." She said and it almost caught Gin off guard. Most humans he hears walking on the streets were foul mouthed, arrogant things, but this woman...she was different. And she wasn't being fake nice, she was genuinely thanking Gin for his help. The woman's expression changed into one of worry. "Is something wrong?" She asked, snapping Gin out of his thoughts. The older man shook his head.

"Nah, nothin' at all." He said, grabbing more apples. The woman stood once more as Gin dropped the last few apples in the crate. She immediately began to struggle. "Need some help?" Gin asked and the woman gave a small laugh.

"Please?" She said and Gin nodded taking the crate from her. He held up the small box without issue and he could see on the woman's face it scared her. "Just come one in." She said, opening the front door to her home. Gin nodded. This was probably against Aizen's strict rules, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

Gin stepped inside the woman's house and couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it. It was simple, yet elegant; old, yet modern; fancy, yet cozy. It was the definition of a "perfect mom home" and it almost made Gin laugh. He set the apples down on the cherry wood dining table as the woman shut the door behind him.

"If I may ask lady, what's with all the fruits?" Gin asked, curiosity getting the best of him. The woman looked at him as she set her purse down on the couch arm.

"Oh, they're for my daughter." She replies, grabbing two of the apples. Gin nods as she begins washing them in the sink.

"Ah, why don'tcha just make her go an get 'em?" The woman smiles and her shoulder shake only once with laughter.

"I wish I could make her go and get them, but she isn't exactly...capable." The woman grabs a food try and places the two shining red and green apples in a bowl and then on the food tray. She then proceeds to grab a plate and grab the bread, ham and cheese. Gin raised an eyebrow.

"Incapable of goin' out ta get some apples? What's wrong with 'er?" The woman looks down, sullenly as she makes the sandwich and places it on the plate on the food tray. She grabs a small cup of chocolate pudding and places it on the food tray lastly. The woman looked at Gin and laughed a little.

"You ask a lot of questions…"

"Gin." Gin finishes for her. The woman smiles.

"Reminds me of a friend I used to have. He had a best friend named…Anyways, it doesn't matter." The woman sighs and tried to perk up. "You wanted to know why my daughter can't go get her own apples...or food for that matter?" Gin nods and the woman motions for him to follow her. The woman cuts down a hall with an open window at the end. She stops at the door right next to the window and knocks. "Saya?" She says, softly.

"Come in." Comes another, softer voice from the other side of the door.

_Well, this family seems ta be all gumdrops and bubble gum!_

The woman opens the door to Saya's room and what Gin sees shocks him. There is a small wheelchair in the corner of the room and in front of Gin, a small girl with dark brown hair that calmly faded into a much lighter, almost blonde, brown. But that wasn't the shocking thing. She was lying in a bed that looked almost exactly like the one in human hospitals. There were guardrails on either side of the bed.

_She ain't able to walk…_

Maybe this family didn't have it as easy as it seemed. The girl sat up as well as she could in her bed with a smile, the sun from the window behind her hitting her amber eyes just right. It was enough to make Gin drop his smile and open his eyes slightly. The woman in front of him took Saya her tray of food and only when she pointed to Gin did he snap out of it.

"Saya, this is Gin, he helped me bring in your apples." Saya laughed at her mother's explanation as to why there was a strange man in her room. Gin nodded to the young girl.

"Let me guess, she dropped all the apples again?" Saya said, her voice bright as a bell. Gin loved it.

"Ah, she did. This happen often then?" Gin replied and Saya nodded.

"Haha, yes, I can't count how many times strangers have came in my room with a crate of apples or a box of strawberries." Saya's mother laughs.

"Well, excuse me for being a weak human-" There was an incessant beeping that started and didn't stop. Saya's mother ran into the kitchen leaving her daughter alone with Gin. Saya looked at Gin with soft eyes.

"Thank you for helping my mom, she does so much for me...I feel bad I can't help out around the house. Sometimes I feel like a burden." Gin nodded.

"And ya probably are, but don'tcha dare use that as an excuse ta mope around. Use it as a motive ta get stronger." Saya stared at Gin before smiling.

"I can never use my legs again. Never. I had severe nerve damage done to my spinal cord when I was a child." Saya looked uncomfortable, but Gin wanted to know more. Too bad the mother entered the room before Gin could ask his next big question.

_How in tha hell did a child attain severe nerve damage ta the spinal cord? _

Saya's mother sighed. "I'm sorry Saya, I know I said I would have dinner with you tonight, but my asshole boss-" The woman looked up with wide, stressed eyes and Gin laughed. "I meant my boss! He uh...he's leaving early and needs someone to do the rest of his paperwork, I'll get paid extra-" Saya raised her hand.

"It's fine, mom. Just go do what you have to do." Saya said, very accepting of her mother's situation. Gin probably wouldn't have been like that had Saya's mother been his own.

"Okay, but I need someone to watch you and Kisuke probably doesn't have the time…" Gin was even more shocked by the name Kisuke. It couldn't have been Urahara she was talking about, could it?

"Well, if ya ain't gonna be gone all night, I can watch 'er. We was actually just gettin' into a interestin' conversation here." Saya's mother looked at Gin as if he were crazy and then to Saya. The latter smiled and nodded.

"I'll be okay, mom. I don't want to bother Mr. Urahara if he's busy and I have a phone." So it _was_ Urahara. Gin suddenly got the feeling that Saya's mother wasn't as innocent as she seemed. She couldn't be friends with Kisuke and _not_ know something about the Soul Reapers. That wasn't Kisuke's thing in the first place.

"Yeah Miss, I'll keep an eye on yer precious jewel here." Gin exclaimed and Saya's mother sighed.

"Alright, here," She said digging in her purse. "If you're gone by the time I get home I can understand, just...call me if you ever need the favor repaid. Here's my cell and my work number. If you call my workplace then just ask for Marako Akigami." And there it was again. That name, it sounded so familiar. Akigami? Akigami-san, it had a natural ring to it. Gin took the small slip of paper from Marako's fingers.

"Alrighty then Marako-san, anything else I may needa know?" Marako nodded, her hand going right back to her purse.

"Oh! Yeah, Sayako takes her pain medicines whenever she may need them, and she only takes two. Don't let her have them less than three hours apart. She usually falls asleep after she takes them." Gin nods as he's handed a large bottle of white pills. "And...I think...that's all. If you have any questions just call and ask to speak to me. I gotta run. Bye Saya, I love you!" Marako said running out of the room. Saya waved at her already gone mother.

"Love you too!" She called and her voice sounded throughout the house. There was a loud "slam" signaling that Marako was gone and Gin turned to Saya who was staring at him.

"Hmm? Do I got somethin' on me?!" He shouted, patting down his hakuma. Saya laughed.

"No! No! But...why are you wearing a hakuma? And why is your hair silver? Or is that rude?! I'm sorry!" The young girl exclaimed, bowing her head. Gin waved her off.

"Nah, that ain't nothin' compared to what some people like ta ask me. I just got back from a play and havin' silver hair was one a the requirements." He lied, sitting down in the chair next to Saya's bed. She nodded.

"What was the play?" Gin scratched his head.

"Ya know, I forget." Saya laughed.

"I forget a lot of things. Heck, almost everything...sometimes I feel like important things are missing in my head, but I can never put my finger on them." Gin nodded.

"So then ya _do_ know how I feel?" He said, sitting down in the chair next to Saya's bed. The younger girl nodded.

"Indeed I do. It frustrates me, but I've learned that in life there a lot of thing we can't change."

"True, true...how old are ya? If you don't mind me askin'." Saya shook her head.

"Not at all, I just turned 20." Gin gasped at the girl's age and she laughed. "I know, I know, I don't look much older than 12 or 13, do I?" Gin nodded.

"Nah, not really. It's kinda shockin' to learn you're already an adult." She nodded.

"I can see why, if I pulled down the covers it might be a bit more noticeable, but I don't look like a full grown woman, not by a long shot." Gin shrugs.

"Give it some time and I guarantee ya, you'll look great." Saya smiled.

"Thank you, Gin. Now, how old are you?" Ha, the question he knew was coming. He already had a number in mind.

"31." He stated very matter-of-factly. Saya nodded.

"Not bad, you don't look you're age at all."

"That a good thing?" Saya nodded.

"Oh yeah! You won't look old when you actually get old. You'll look in your 30's when you're 50's." Gin made an "o" with his mouth.

"Ah, I guess yer right." Saya looked down, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Gin?" Gin looked at her with crinkled eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for staying with me, I really appreciate it. Most people can't stand to stay with someone who can't do anything for themselves, so I mean it. Thank you." Gin was slightly surprised at her confession, but he waved it off.

"Nah, it's nothing. I don't mind, it ain't like I got anythin' else to be doin'. Besides, you ain't all unappreciative like everyone else, so I'm actually enjoyin' myself." And he was enjoying himself. Sitting here talking to this girl was the most fun he'd had in the World of the Living in his whole life.

_Heh, maybe I was wrong about all the humans…_

Saya turned on the T.V. and brightened at the show airing. Her smile lit up the room brighter than any light ever could. Her smile was more sunny than the sun would ever be.

_Maybe…_

Gin watched Saya closely as she rambled on and on about the woman on the television, but Gin couldn't hear her. All he could do was focus on her face, that appreciative smile, the gorgeous glow of her skin in the sunlight.

_There are some good ones…_

Hours had gone by of Gin listening to Saya's stories of when she was young and wild; of when she could walk and run and just how far she would go. Gin loved feeling the enthusiasm radiate off of her small body, knowing she still had hope in this disgusting world gave him hope that maybe it would turn into more someday.

_Kind ones; smart and kind and caring and wifey; helpless, yet independent…_

Saya waved her hands around, smiling, as she spoke about how she wanted to be a bird one day. Her biggest dream, to be free. Gin nodded, still listening, at one point he even heard her begin to sing and sang (quite frighteningly) along with her sweet voice.

_Hey God, if yer still listenin' to me, I got a request for ya…_

It wasn't long until Saya's enthusiasm and happiness died down and she was asking Gin for her medicine. The older man reached behind him and shook two of the white pills into his hand and gave them to Saya. She cupped them in her small hands, closed her eyes and whispered a few words before popping the pills in her mouth. Gin only raised an eyebrow, but Saya said nothing about her strange ritual.

_Keep this one safe. She ain't gonna do no harm to nobody, but she don't deserve to be done wrong neither…_

Gin watched as Saya groggily talked on about her older brother, Maki. She smiled as she spoke of him, she thanked God that he was alright after what had happened to her when they were kids. She didn't once ask God to give her new legs, or to help her out, she only asked that he help her people. She only asked that he continue to help her mother and keep her brother safe; for peace and for freedom- true freedom -of her people.

_Since she obviously ain't gonna ask, please, grant 'er wish. Give 'er the wings she wants and break them nasty chains she's got on 'er ankles…_

After about another hour Saya was out like a light. Her flame was still burning, but just a little less bright. Gin smiled softly at the sight and heard the soft clicking of a door shutting. He looked at the clock, eight o'clock. And then outside seeing the stars already settled in their spots, the only lighting in the room being the soft glow of the T.V. Gin heard the door open and seen Marako peeking her head in the doorway, a bag hanging from her arm.

_Keep 'em both safe, take the load off of 'em. Make a miracle happen, even if it means I gotta sacrifice somethin', make it happen._

"She asleep?" Marako whispered and Gin nodded, standing at his chair.

"Yep, fell asleep a little bit ago." He turned off the T.V. having a bit of trouble with the buttons on the foreign object, but it clicked off and he exited the door giving Saya one last look. Her lips were slightly parted and her chest rose and fell with each shallow breath she took. Gin shut the door behind him and followed Marako into the dining room. The woman poured herself a glass of wine.

"Want some?" She asked Gin. He waved off her offer.

"No thank ya." Going back to Hueco Mundo drink was not going to make Aizen happy...but neither was coming back at eight after being gone all day long. Marako plopped down in a chair at the dining table taking a sip of her wine and then swishing it around.

"Thanks for staying with her today." She held out her hand. "This is as much as I can give you, but if you come back tomorrow I'll have more for you." Gin waved off her new offer.

"I'm 'fraid I can't accept that Marako-san." Marako raised an eyebrow.

"Please-"

"I would if I hadn't liked doin' the job, but Saya-chan...she's one heck of a girl." Gin shook his head. "I ain't in need of the money and ya got bills to pay, a kid to feed, I'll be fine." Marako stared at Gin for a few seconds before bringing her hand back down to the table and sighing.

"Thank you, Gin. You've been nothing but kind since earlier today." Gin nodded.

"Well, I ain't got no reason to be rude, now do I?" Marako hmphed.

"Some people...some people can't stand staying with her. Humans are just so," She sneered. "Disgusting." Gin raised an eyebrow.

"Ya talk like you ain't?" Gin said, concerned. Marako smiled and shook her head.

"Unfortunately, I am." She set her glass down. "But thanks, Gin. I guess...I guess I'll see you around town?" Gin nodded.

"I don't see why not." Gin turned to leave.

"Do you still have my number?" Marako asked and Gin nodded, placing his hand on the door knob. "...Call me, if you ever need anything, call me."

"Will do, Marako-san." Marako laughed. Gin slowly opened the door, not wanting to leave the home.

"Have a good night, Gin!" Marako called once more. Gin waved as he exited the home. He sighed as soon as he was outside.

_Great, back to the norm, eh?_ He thought, sullenly. He shrugged. _Least I was greeted with the abnormal today._


	2. SoI Met This Guy

_Appreciative Love_

_Chapter Two: So...I Met This Guy_

_Warning: Language, Possible Violence, Drinking, Possible Sexual Themes (Follows Canon Only, Not Filter...Probably)_

"Gin?" Aizen's smooth voice called to Gin across his room. Gin walked to where Aizen was standing.

"Sir?" Gin replied, just knowing he was about to get scolded for staying out so late and in the Human World at that.

"May I ask why you were out so late?" Aizen shot Gin that glare that everyone knew and almost instantly froze up, but he tried to laugh it off. His partner was undoubtedly terrifying at times, even if he didn't mean to be. But this time, Gin felt he meant to seem as menacing and threatening as he was.

"Well, I was out walkin' around in the Human World, mindin' my own business," Gin started, slowly. "When this woman went and dropped 'er apples...and looked at me! So, bein' a man and all I couldn't just walk by and not help the poor lady, ya know? And I...lost track a time while I was there." Gin scratched the back of his head during his whole explanation, carefully leaving out the part about taking care of Marako's child. Aizen scoffed.

"Gin, as much fun as they are, you can't go around befriending humans. Especially when the Kurosaki boy and his friends live so close, I've told you this." Gin sighed with relief...on the inside. Aizen (probably) didn't know Gin was _slightly_ altering the truth about what had happened.

"I know, I know, I shoulda been more careful 'bout that. Forgive me." Aizen nodded.

"Of course, we all make mistakes, but don't get attached to that human, Gin. In time she will no longer be there and neither will the reason you're going to go back tomorrow." Aizen' statement caught Gin off guard and his face must've shown it because Aizen let out a soft laugh. "Gin, after all these years, do you think I haven't noticed your utter distaste for the low grade, bottom feeders we call humans? This one must be very special and I can guarantee you, she'll only become more and more of a symbol in your heart, but when she's gone, don't cry. I've given you a fair warning." Gin nodded, taking Aizen's words to heart. This man in front of him was lifeless, dead to Gin on all sorts of levels. But he would never show it.

"Thank ya for the warning, but I don't think I'll be needin' it. I ain't plannin' on fallin' in love with that one, she's just...amusin'." Aizen sat down on Gin's bed, crossed his legs and rested his arm on his knee, bringing his head to lay in his hand.

"Either way, Gin. _I_ need you to be careful about what you're doing." And that was the end of that.

"Ah! Mr. Urahara, I swear! He was such a nice man. I can't believe mom met someone like him, he's wonderful." Kisuke laughed as he listened to the young Saya talk of her encounter with the strange -and all too familiar- silver haired man from the day before. Kisuke had no interest in listening to a young woman's love of a man she'd known for a day, but he also couldn't deny that he loved spending time with the girl. SHe was the strangest human he'd ever met. She had barely a single selfish tendency, never gave her mother a hard time, and was independent. Kisuke has no qualms about staying with her when Marako was at work.

"Well, well, sounds like you have fallen head over heels, young lady." The man replied, standing and walking around Saya's room.

"I hope he comes back sometime soon." Saya said, her hands clasped together.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be back in a minute. Keep talking, I have to get a drink. Want one?" Saya blushed, but nodded and Kisuke grinned. Yes, it was "against the law", but she was young! Why not let her have a little more fun than she was supposed to? Kisuke didn't see the harm in it...unless Marako were to find out. Then he'd never see the light of day. Kisuke entered the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of sake.

"And he said he was only 31! He looked like he was my age! Or maybe like...Chad's age or something, he was just so...hot!" Kisuke re-entered Saya's room, taking a swig of the sake and then handing her the bottle. She took a long drink and Kisuke nodded, impressed.

"Nice drink, kid." Saya laughed, taking the bottle away from her lips and coughing slightly. "Now it's a little _less_ impressive, but still, it was good."

"Thanks Mr. Urahara." The two stayed silent for a while until Kisuke looked and seen Saya staring intently at her bed covers.

"Thinking about your silver haired friend?" Saya laughed lightly and shook her head.

"No, it's just...Mom never told me how you and her met." Kisuke blanched. He didn't want her knowing the truth about her mother, even if she did have a right, Kisuke _didn't_ have the right to go telling his friend's business. Especially to her daughter.

"Uh, well, I think that's something you should ask your wonderful mother about." Saya blushed and stared at Kisuke with a slack jaw. He raised an eyebrow.

"Wha-" Then he got why she was staring and almost dropped the bottle of sake. "No! I did _not_ hit it with Marako, if that's what you're thinking! Never, she's a..._gorgeous_ woman, but you know I don't like getting romantically involved with women." Kisuke said and Saya nodded still looking mortified. "I promise I have never slept with your mother, I swear it on my life." Saya regained her composure and nodded, setting her small hands down in her lap once more.

"O-okay then, I just thought maybe...it was a possibility." Kisuke shook his head.

"Besides, your dad barely ever let me near Marako. He was really protective over her." Saya smiled.

"I remember...I remember dad used to tell me he was going to shoot my boyfriend when I brought one home!" Saya laughed and Kisuke blanched. Seemed like ol' Jiro for ya.

_That man loved his family, that's for sure._

"Ya know Saya, I really think he would have shot your boyfriend." Saya twirled a piece of her hair in between her fingers.

"Too bad he never got the chance to meet my nonexistent boyfriend." Kisuke laughed and Saya lowered her head. "I miss dad, I really do. I can remember when I was little he used to come in here when mom would leave for work and he would talk my head off! I guess...I guess that's where I get it from." Kisuke nodded.

"Jiro did talk a lot, he loved bragging about you and Maki. "Saya brought home all A's today!", or, "My sons gonna be in the family business!"." Kisuke laughed softly. "It's all Yoruichi and I ever heard when Jiro and Marako would come over." Saya nodded.

"I remember he would always make a point to bring me out at dinner time and brag to the family about my grades or how good I was at my piano lessons. I remember so much about dad...and then there was that one day...it took _one day_, to change my life. It was only supposed to be a business trip." Kisuke looked down. 

_I wish I could tell her it wasn't a business trip. I wish I could tell her that the "family business" isn't all it's cracked up to be. But it's not my place._

Saya sniffed. "But, that day is the reason I have to be as strong as I possibly can! I can't give up, if I do I'll be letting dad down and that's the last thing I want." Kisuke smiled at the girl's resolve.

"With a spirit like that, I'm sure you've done more than impress your dad. I know if he were here right now he'd be telling me how proud he was of you." Saya nodded and smiled.

"I just wish Maki would come back home sometimes…" There was Jiro, there was Marako, there was Sayako, and then there was the infamous brother Maki. When Maki had learned of the family business he'd left the house without a word.

_Wonder when we'll see him again.__For now we can only hope he doesn't get in the wrong crowd. Not with Aizen on the loose. _

"Maki was...indifferent towards the family. Towards Karakura Town, actually. And I know it's not what you want to hear, but Maki didn't much care for this place. I'm sure wherever he is now he's happy and safe and who knows, maybe he'll come back soon." Saya shook her head.

"I would be shocked out of this bed if he came back anytime soon! I mean geez! He's stayed away for three years now and hasn't even called mom or you or Miss. Shihoin." She sighs. "I know he's a grown man and all, but he's my brother and I can't help but worry about him." Kisuke nodded as they both heard the door open with a loud click.

"Of course, it's your nature to be curious, you're human."

_For the most part._

"But, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow Sayako." Saya's eyes crinkled shut as she waved to Kisuke.

"Be safe!" Kisuke exited her room, closing the door behind him and entering the kitchen to see Marako already drinking her "after work" drink. She swished the red wine around in the expensive glass and reached for Kisuke's money.

"Thanks for staying with her today Kisuke," Marako began. "You free tomorrow?" Kisuke nodded and took his money.

"Well of course, I'm always free for a pretty little lady like Sayako." Marako raised a brow.

"What about me?" Kisuke laughed.

"You sure Jiro would like that?" Marako smiled slightly.

"Whatever Kisuke. Be safe out there, traffics bad heading back your way. Don't get hit by a car." Kisuke tipped his hat as he walked out the front door.

"Sure, sure, I'll see you tomorrow." He shut the door behind him and took in a deep breath, loving the fresh air.

_They are one fucked up family. _


End file.
